A proteção de uma Dama da Água
by saphirarius
Summary: Uma tentativa de assassinato acontece no Makai. Seria apenas uma coincidência?
1. Chapter 1

Agradecimentos a Virgo por ter me ajudado a me inspirar e por ter me dado ideias.

Essa fanfic está sendo escrita sobre o manga Yu Yu Hakusho. E este logicamente não me pertence.

...sSsSsSsSsSsSs...

—... Á... gua...

—Água...

—Água!

Uma yokai desperta. Levanta após dias submersa em água. Várias marcas, que pareciam desenhos, podiam ser vistas sobre sua pele. A yokai se levanta sem compreender o que com ela acontecia.

— Por quê?

Após deixar seus olhos olharem uma última vez o líquido transparente em que suas pernas estavam, ela sai, devagar, para logo em seguida começar a correr tendo as marcas a desaparecer pouco a pouco. Após se lembrar de algo, uma lágrima caminha em seu rosto. Precisava encontrar qualquer coisa que a fizesse mudar o sentimento que estava sentindo.

_**Era dito por todo o povo que morava abaixo d água no Makai, chamado de Povo da Água, que quando a Dama da Água renascesse uma grande era de bonança iria juntamente chegar. Para que a água do Makai exista em sua totalidade, alguns rituais são realizados pela linhagem nobre desse povo, revelando o maior poder ali contido. A não ser que a Dama da Água renasça... Se isto acontecer apenas ela seria capaz de realizar qualquer ritual**__._

**A proteção de uma Dama da Água**

**Capítulo 1**

Reclusa de todos a yokai viveu, por quase vinte anos perto de uma queda d água. Ninguém sabia a localização exata daquele lugar.

E foi em um dia, tomando banho nesta cachoeira que tudo mudou.

A yokai escuta uma risada...

— Quem está aí?

— Hehehe, alguém que você preferiria não conhecer!

De trás das árvores saem três yokais, aparentemente fortes, o que havia falado empunhava uma espada e sorria mostrando todos os seus vários dentes para logo em seguida pular com a intenção de atacar a yokai. Assim que ele o faz ela desaparece, mas antes que mais algo possa ser percebido ele perde a cabeça, literalmente.

Era por que Hiei havia chegado, e neste momento colocava a yokai de pé ao chão.

Poucos minutos antes, na fortaleza móvel de Mukuro...

_Hiei estava sentado, segurando sua espada. Ele esperava a contragosto que mais algum humano aparecesse no Makai para que este fosse levado de volta ao Ningenkai. Quando de repente ele percebe uma movimentação estranha entre várias árvores. Rapidamente desce até lá para averiguar._

— _Hiei!... — Mukuro acabava de aparecer, assim que Hiei acabara de sair. Ela claramente ia dizer algo importante a ele — Ch... — Ela percebe o barulho na mata e vai em sua direção._

_Quando Hiei chega até o local, uma yokai estava a tomar banho em uma cachoeira e três yokais grandes agora olhavam para ela. Um dos três ergueu triunfante uma espada, se preparando para fazer uma cabeça rolar. Mas antes de desferir o golpe, a yokai desapareceu do lugar onde estava e um segundo depois ele já caia morto, ele que havia perdido a cabeça, para a katana do yokai das chamas infernais._

Neste instante Mukuro aparece. Shigure que a seguiu já havia rendido os outros dois yokais restantes.

— Ela deve ir para o Ningenkai.

Hiei e Shigure continuam esperando se mais algo seria dito. Shigure olhava para Mukuro e Hiei limpava despreocupadamente sua espada.

— Hiei, quero que a leve ao templo de seus amigos.

O yokai responde com um aceno positivo de sua cabeça.

— O que está acontecendo? — pergunta sem obter qualquer resposta a devidamente agora vestida yokai. Água ainda pingava dos seus fios de cabelo. Marcas como desenhos ainda podiam ser vistas sobre seu corpo.

Mukuro e Hiei conversavam.

Pouco tempo depois Hiei, já começando a fazer o que havia para ser feito, andava pelo Makai seguido de perto pela yokai.

— Quem é você? — ela pergunta.

— Você deve vir comigo se quiser viver.

— Por que estamos indo para o Ningenkai?

— Lá você irá descobrir.

Ningenkai. Era uma tarde de primavera. Uma garota de cabelos azuis presos em um rabo usando roupas azuis batia na porta de uma casa.

— Yusuke está? — Botan perguntava a Atsuko na porta de sua casa.

A mãe de Yusuke com um cigarro na boca reconhece Botan.

— Sim, entra — a garota obedece —Yusuke!

—Que é... que é?! — responde o jovem também gritando.

—Botan está aqui!

Yusuke então aparece sorridente e os dois começam a conversar.

—Eu vim a mando de Koenma...

Yusuke interrompe fazendo uma careta.

—O que o baixinho quer agora?

—Ele não me disse. Disse só que é para você, Kuwabara-kun e Kurama-san irem para o templo agora.

—Hum, estranho... — diz o jovem pensativo.

Yusuke pega em seu telefone e disca o número de Kuwabara.

— Residência dos Kuwabara.

—Ei, Kuwabara!

—Urameshi! — Kuwabara se anima ao perceber se tratar de seu amigo na linha.

— Tenho um recado de Botan, é para irmos agora para o templo da velha.

—Certo, estou indo pra estação de trem, a gente se encontra lá.

— Ele disse que vai — diz Yusuke para Botan após ter desligado o telefone.

Yusuke agora disca o número de Kurama.

—Alô — Shiori atende.

—Alô, o Ku.. Minamino Shuichi está?

— Não, ele está trabalhando, quer deixar algum recado?

— É o Yusuke, diz pra ele ligar pra mim quando chegar.

— Está certo... Recado anotado Yusuke-kun!

Os dois finalizam a ligação. E Yusuke antes de sair deixa um recado com Atsuko.

— Ô mãe, quando o Kurama ligar diz pra ele que é pra ele ir pro templo da velha!

— Tá... — responde sua mãe.

—Vamos Botan!

Yusuke e Botan vão andando conversando, a ida para pegar o transporte se torna mais rápida.

Algum tempo depois...

—Kuwa-chan!

Yusuke e Botan que já haviam chegado à estação de trem observam Kuwabara a chegar. Estava elegante, e também sorridente como sempre.

— Yo Botan-chan, Urameshi como estão? — Kuwabara os cumprimenta.

Cumprimentos são trocados e os três não demoram a pegar um trem.

Não muito longe dali, Kurama estava a coordenar o trabalho de novos empregados na empresa que trabalhava, a empresa de seu padrasto. E seu irmão Shuichi havia sido admitido há poucos dias.

— Estou fazendo certo irmão? — O mais jovem pergunta.

— Sim.

Enquanto o Shuichi mais novo continuava seus afazeres, Kurama remexia em alguns papéis, em breve seu expediente estaria terminado por hoje. Portanto, em pouco tempo estavam Kurama, seu irmão e seu padrasto a voltar para casa.

—Tadaima! — diz o mais novo.

Shiori estava com um avental e cortava alguns legumes para despejá-los em uma panela. Ela sorri à chegada de sua família e dá o recado de Yusuke para Kurama.

—Shuichi meu filho, seu amigo Yusuke ligou, pediu para que você ligasse para ele.

—Irei agora mesmo mãe! — responde Kurama.

Kurama então deixa a maleta que carregava em cima do sofá e vai até o telefone, disca o número da casa de Yusuke.

—Alô — é ouvida uma voz de mulher.

—Alô, boa tarde Atsuko-san.

—Ah, é você Kurama... Yusuke disse pra você ir pro templo que foi de Genkai. Ele, Kuwabara e a garota Botan já foram.

—Entendo... Obrigada por avisar.

E a ligação é finalizada. Kurama se apressa em sorrir e comunicar a sua mãe.

—Mãe, Yusuke me convidou para ir para o templo, então eu vou sair agora, sim?

Shiori despeja os legumes previamente cortados na panela ao fogo.

—Não vai jantar primeiro?

—Não mãe, mas não se preocupe... Eu como algo na estação — ele sorri.

Seu padrasto e irmão já haviam subido para seus quartos com o intuito de trocarem de roupa. Kurama faz o mesmo antes de sair. Pouco tempo depois já era podido ser visto este caminhando para pegar um trem.

Yusuke, Kuwabara e Botan conversavam em seus últimos minutos no transporte.

— Como está Yukina Kuwa-chan? — pergunta Botan com uma carinha travessa.

— Bem— responde encabulado Kuwabara. Yusuke sorri.

Enquanto isso Hiei mudo, atravessava um portal e chegava juntamente com a yokai ao Ningenkai, e Kurama embarcava em um trem. Todos mantinham a rota ao templo que foi de Genkai.

...sSsSsSsSsSsSs...


	2. Chapter 2

**A proteção de uma Dama da Água.**

**Capítulo 2**

...sSsSsSsSsSsSs...

Já fazia um tempo que Yusuke, Botan e Kuwabara haviam chegado ao templo, os três estavam parados próximos à entrada.

— Nossa! Koenma-sama está demorando... — Botan olhava em volta segurando o próprio rosto com uma das mãos.

— Aquele baixinho fez a gente vir correndo à toa...

— Hum, fazia um tempo que eu não vinha pra cá... Esse templo é nosso afinal... Mas o consideramos ainda da Mestra...

Os dois olham para Kuwabara que observava as pequenas distâncias.

— Iou!

Koenma acabava se surgir atrás de Yusuke.

— A! Seu idiota, você sempre surge do nada!

— Hahaha! — ri Koenma. Este estava na forma que usava para vir ao Ningenkai.

— E então Koenma-sama, o que está acontecendo?

Koenma faz uma cara séria e se prepara para um relato. Ele observa como todos ficam atentos possuindo feições de preocupação.

— Hahaha! Enganei vocês! Calma, não é nada grave! — mais uma vez Koenma ri.

Kuwabara segurava Yusuke que queria bater agora em Koenma, e Botan fazia cara de alívio.

— Tudo bem, vou então explicar por que chamei vocês aqui...

Estavam os quatro de pé, ainda próximos à entrada do templo e Koenma começava a contar os acontecimentos.

— No Makai existem vários povos, povos como, por exemplo, o de Yukina — Kuwabara fica vermelho — um desses povos é responsável por fazer a água de lá existir, fazendo uso de alguns rituais. A dama da água como eles chamam a yokai com maior poder para realizar esses rituais sofreu uma tentativa de assassinato hoje.

— Assassinato Koenma-sama? As coisas estão tão pacíficas! — estranha Botan.

— Sim... Não sabemos por que isso aconteceu ou se foi uma grande coincidência... Mas Mukuro está com dois dos responsáveis para interrogá-los e a essa altura Enki já deve ter sido comunicado. Ele decidirá o que fazer com os dois. A missão de vocês será proteger essa yokai. Hiei a está nesse momento trazendo. E ninguém irá saber para onde. Tudo isso é só uma precaução...

— Certo... O que temos então que fazer é protegê-la... — diz Kuwabara.

— Sim, um de vocês passando a noite aqui está ótimo. Esse lugar tem várias proteções a yokais, ninguém irá saber que ela está aqui. Mas se por acaso algum acabar chegando ao local irá encontrar um de vocês.

— Eu aproveito pra ficar hoje então — declara Yusuke — depois decidimos quem ficará amanhã.

Koenma diz então para Botan.

— Até você pode ficar se quiser Botan.

— Está bem Koenma-sama, darei o meu melhor!

Kurama então chega.

—Olá pessoal! — diz o recém chegado sorrindo.

Após os cumprimentos e antes que Koenma consiga explicar também para Kurama a situação, Hiei aparece acompanhado da yokai em questão. Aquele vestia uma roupa preta contrastando com a que esta vestia, uma roupa de cor branca composta por vários panos, a yokai possuía um realmente longo cabelo em tom azul claro e tinha olhos também azuis. Todos pararam para observar a chegada dos dois. Koenma se adianta.

— Seja bem vinda Dama da Água, aqui você irá ter proteção, não se preocupe! — pelo olhar da yokai, Koenma percebe que teria que fazer uma pergunta — Você explicou para ela Hiei?

Hiei dá de ombros e Koenma entende que terá de explicar tudo. Ele respira fundo e começa.

— Eu sou Koenma, filho de Enma-sama. Tendo sofrido uma tentativa de assassinato não pudemos deixar de pensar se continuava seguro para você permanecer naquele local. Pedi que a trouxessem para cá por aqui ser um lugar protegido e por ter pessoas de confiança para ficar de guarda. Você concorda?

— Será que tudo isso é realmente necessário?

— Esperamos realmente que tenha sido uma infeliz coincidência.

— Agradeço a preocupação de vocês. Pelo bem da água aceito. O que preciso fazer para retribuir? — a yokai indaga encarando Koenma.

— Não. Nada é necessário... Certo Yusuke?

— É... Estamos acostumados com isso... — diz Yusuke cruzando os braços.

— Pode confiar em nós! Aqui será o lugar mais seguro que você poderia estar — diz sorrindo Kuwabara.

— Sim, com eles você está em boas mãos, com certeza! Eu me chamo Botan, e você?

— Mizu.

Botan então começa a apresentar os outros ali presentes, apontando um a um, menos Hiei.

— Hiei você já conheceu... Esses são Yusuke, Kuwabara-kun e...

— Minamino Shuichi — interrompe Kurama.

— Prazer em conhecer vocês — diz a Dama da Água com uma reverência.

Um silêncio incômodo se segue. Minamino Shuichi? Todos alternavam olhares sobre Kurama e para os lados. Até Hiei sempre parecendo ausente não pode deixar de observar Kurama. Koenma corta o silêncio.

— Hiei, leve meus agradecimentos a Mukuro por mim. Diga para ela que eu manterei contato.

O yokai compreende e sai do templo, rumo novamente ao Makai. Koenma continua, agora para Yusuke.

— Yusuke, você disse que ficará hoje aqui certo? Vocês acertem entre si quem irá ficar amanhã. Podemos ir Botan — Koenma e Botan se despedem absorvendo a informação de que Kurama prefere ser conhecido apenas como Shuichi Minamino.

Então chega a vez de Kuwabara dizer algo.

— Acho que também vou. Contarei tudo para minha irmã e para Yukina-san, assim amanhã volto com elas trazendo o almoço — ele olha receoso para Kurama — Você também vem...? — para a tempo, antes de dizer um nome. Kurama diz que sim e o acompanha.

Yusuke e Mizu ficam a sós. O sol começava a querer se esconder por hoje.

— Está com fome? — Yusuke pergunta.

— Sim.

Enquanto isso no Reikai.

— O que acha Koenma-sama, sobre a atitude de Kurama-san?

— Não sei... Será possível que ele desconfie da própria Dama da Água?

Botan faz cara de pensativa, ela senta-se em seu remo já com suas roupas cor de rosa.

— Talvez ele tenha querido abandonar o antigo nome...

Um pouco longe dali Kuwabara terminava de relatar o acontecido já em sua casa. Estavam ele, seu pai, Yukina e Shizuro sentados à sala após o jantar, seu pai assistia a tv também ouvindo os relatos de seu filho.

— O curioso foi Kurama se referir a si mesmo com o nome que usa aqui entre os humanos — diz Kuwabara.

— Kurama-kun... — Shizuro pensava em possibilidades para esse fato. Yukina e Kuwabara agora olhavam para ela.

— Não consigo pensar em um motivo lógico para ele ter feito isso — diz ela arrumando o cabelo — Será que ele quer se esconder?

— Mas não dizer seu nome verdadeiro ajudaria a se esconder? — diz agora Kuwabara, olhando para o teto. Yukina então diz algo e rapidamente Kuwabara volta com os olhos sobre a yokai.

— Talvez ele queira ser apenas humano agora... Talvez esteja em uma nova fase da vida, como eu... — ela olha tímida, mas feliz para a almofada que repousava em seu colo.

— Talvez ele desconfie dessa garota e esteja se protegendo — diz de repente o pai de Kuwabara. Todos olham para ele.

Dúvidas continuam pairando na casa de Kuwabara.

Por outro lado enquanto Kurama retornava para sua casa algo certamente o afligia, algumas palavras passavam pela sua cabeça. Ele precisava de uma resposta e já sabia como obtê-la. Ele iria no meio da noite novamente ao templo que foi de Genkai.

...sSsSsSsSsSsSs...


End file.
